Juggernaut
The Juggernaut is the major character from the 2012 video game, Marvel Avenger Alliance. Unlike other visions, this character is one of the good guys. History Cain Marko was the step-brother of Charles Xavier, whom he hated because of the favoritism Marko's father showed for him. During service in the Army, Marko found the Temple of Cyttorak, after touching a ruby in the lap of an idol, Marko became the human avatar of the Cyttorak, a being with the mission to cause destruction as an unstoppable juggernaut. As the Juggernaut, Marko returned the United States and tried to kill Xavier, who was saved with the help of his students, the X-Men. Marko later joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and fought numerous times the team his stepbrother founded, even after the crisis of the Isotope-8. After realizing he had been losing his whole life, Juggernaut changed sides and joined S.H.I.E.L.D.'s alliance as he could still bring destruction for Cyttorak. Powers and Abilities Avatar of Cytorrak: The Crimson Gem of Cyttorak bonds to the user's soul and makes him the avatar of Cytorrak, an Exemplar, by giving him this new body. He was stated to be a Thor-Class threat: *'Superhuman Strength:' The Juggernaut is sometimes listed to possess virtually limitless superhuman strength, and other times simply as class 90 or 100. Using this strength he was able to knock out the Thing with three blows, Colossus, and even the Merged Hulk (through repeated surprise ambush tactics) and Thor. He proved strong enough to match the highly strong Prime in a fight, knocked out several mutants with a thunderclap, and even toppled the Stranger with one punch after he grew to about 50 feet tall. He was able to go toe to toe against an enraged World War Hulk as well against the Mighty Thor. Also, when empowered greatly by absorbing energies from a magical universe, he broke multiple dimensional barriers and was able to split the space-time whose fissure was expanding through the universe in which he was. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities. *'Supernaturally Dense Tissue:' The Juggernaut's skin, muscle, and bone, is exactly 4 times denser than the same tissue in the body of a human being, greatly contributing to his superhuman weight. *'Invulnerability:' With his force field active, Cain is virtually invulnerable to all forms of physical injury. Although Cain is able to be harmed by high levels of mental attack, mystical attacks or weapons with mystical properties. When The Juggernaut's force field was negated by Mjolnir, he was still durable enough to exchange blows with Thor. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. For instance, he has been injured by Shatterstar's sword, and healed instantly. The demon being D'Spayre once flayed the Juggernaut down to a skeleton after draining him, and even then, the Juggernaut was able to regenerate all the damage done once he regained his full power. *'Self Sustenance:' The Juggernaut is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink at all. He cannot tire, hence he cannot sleep, however his self generating mystical energies provide him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. He once even kept talking and fighting after being reduced to a skeleton. *'Immortality:' Cain is immune to aging. *'Contaminant Immunity:' The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, and disease. *'Force-Field:' The Juggernaut is capable of generating a personal force field around himself, which greatly enhances his physical durability, to the point that the field was even able to withstand Thor's god-blast. *'Irresistible Force Embodiment:' Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement. Some obstacles such as many tons of rocks and plasma-discharge cannons have slowed his pace but can't completely halt him. Thor's use of his god-blast allowed him to stop Juggernaut in his tracks. During a battle with "War Hulk", the mutant Apocalypse increased the Hulk's strength by grafting Celestial tech to him, which allowed Hulk to increase his strength at will, thereby enabling him to stop the Juggernaut. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptive Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Destiny Defiers Category:X-Men Members Category:Villains turned to the Good Side